Scream
by TobiasFangor92
Summary: When people start to die it seems that everyone's a suspect and no one is safe. Who lives? Who's the killer? Read and find out! Somewhat based on the Scream films but doesn't follow the plots. Cat/Beck Bat. yes im actually doing something without Jori. Quite shocking isn't it?


**A/N So, I know I told you guys about this along time ago and sorry but it has been sitting in my notebook for...awhile now. This is my first full story that is not Jori but I hope you like it. It is Bat. that's endgame. or at least till one of em dies dun dun dun**

Chapter 1

The first thing Cat Valentine noticed when she arrived at Hollywood Arts was all the cop cars in front of the building. Quickly concerned about her friends, the redhead looked around the Asphalt Cafe for her friends, but only seeing Beck.

Cat was into Beck, had been for quite a while, but had been avoiding her feelings because he was her best friends ex. However, recently Jade told her to go for it, as she was over Beck. All that was stopping her now was that little emotion called fear, fear of rejection in this instance.

She walked up to Beck and asked, "What's going?"  
He looked up at her from his seat, "Apparently someone killed Sinjin."

Cat didn't understand why anyone would kill Sinjin. Sure he was weird and annoying but not enough to kill. "Who did it?"  
Beck shrugged, "They don't know. They're interrogating everyone in school. They already talked to me."  
Tori ran up to them, "Did you guys hear?"

Cat barely noticed the Latina had on wristbands as she nodded, "Beck told me. It's so sad."  
"Who would've ever thought Sinjin would get so much attention." Jade's voice came from behind Tori, but she moved closer to Cat. She'd lost her highlights and now had full black hair.

"Why are you such a gank?" Tori crossed her arms and glared at Jade.

"Why are you such a priss?" Jade countered, keeping her ground.

"Guys, come on. Cool it okay?" Beck stepped between them, holding his hands up.

The two girls glared at each other, but other then that dropped their arguments.  
"So, who do you think did it?" Jade asked after a moment.

"I don't know." Beck said, as Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it was suicide."

Tori rolled her eyes, "How can someone gut themselves? Besides most suicides are hanging, OD'ing or slitting your wrists."  
"You would know wouldn't you." Jade smirked.

Tori shifted, immediately fixing her wrist bands nervously.

Cat moved to half hug Tori, "Jade, Tori doesn't do that. I've seen her wrists."  
"Whatever." Jade noisily chewed on her gum, sitting at a table and propping her feet on the bench.

Sikowitz walked over to the group, "Cat, the police want to talk to you."  
Cat nodded and followed the teacher.

After the cops had interrogated the school, they let everyone out early, the interrogations took up most of the day. When Cat got out of the school she waited for her friends. Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. She joined their pace as they walked past her.

They walked down the sidewalk as Andre said, "I think that was a waste of time."  
"Yeah, but at least it got us out of class." Robbie commented.

The group stopped at a crosswalk and Robbie moved to Cat. He had gotten rid of Rex last year (Sophomore year), but he was still a nerd. "Cat, I want to ask you something."  
"Kay kay." Cat looked at him.

"Well, I know this is kind of a bad time, but I was wondering if you want to see a movie this weekend."  
Cat's eyes widened from shock and she glanced at her friends, who shared her confusion. She thought she saw jealousy in Beck's eyes but wasn't sure. "Robbie, that's sweet, but I like someone else. I'm sorry."

"The imaginary Tug?" Robbie accused.  
"But Robbie he wasn't-"  
"Whatever." Robbie walked off and Cat sighed.

Tug broke up with her shortly after Prome. It wasn't Cat's fault Robbie never saw her date. She couldn't help but feel hurt, that Robbie thought she was that kind of person.

Beck put an arm around her shoulder and she felt her stomach flutter. "Don't worry about Robbie."  
Cat nodded and smiled at Beck, "Thanks."  
"Tori, are you coming over to help with the project tonight?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, but I got to pick up some things from the house." She answered.

Cat chewed her lip then got Beck's attention, "Since everyone else is busy, would you want to do something with me?"  
Beck raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean like a date?"  
Cat immediately blushed, but nodded, "Something like that."  
Beck grinned, "Sure."

Cat squealed "Yay" and almost jumped up and down.

Andre and Tori laughed while Beck grinned.


End file.
